


There will be children in the temple again

by orphan_account



Series: clone wars content i had to create because i couldn't find enough of  it [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I want to fix it but i can't so instead imma make myself cry, Padme's in it for like a hot second, sorry i can't save them all :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [THIS VERSION HAS BEEN ABANDONED, THE REVISED AND REPOSTED VERSION CAN BE FOUND @canbethevenspell]Obi-wan Kenobi leaves Utapau in a rush, betrayed and heartbroken. His head is throbbing and the Force is screaming with pain. Thousands of voices crying out, all silencing one by one, little lights of hope winking out across the galaxy.Or: Obi-wan Kenobi does not give up on his family.
Series: clone wars content i had to create because i couldn't find enough of  it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169873
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS VERSION HAS BEEN ABANDONED, THE REVISED AND REPOSTED VERSION CAN BE FOUND @canbethevenspell]
> 
> So this is my first longer fanfic so I'm hoping it all goes as planned. I don't have an upload schedule yet but meh.

_ There will be children in the temple again. _

Obi-wan Kenobi leaves Utapau in a rush, betrayed and heartbroken. His head is throbbing and the Force is screaming with pain. Thousands of voices crying out, all silencing one by one, little lights of hope winking out across the galaxy.

The Jedi are dying, Obi-wan knows, broken and betrayed by those they hold dear to their hearts. But they are not the only ones. He reaches out for his men, his friends, his  _ brothers _ , but their minds are empty, no longer their own. Cody's mind is just as blank, the man he knew before overridden by the  _ thing  _ that has changed them, broken them, turned them into mindless weapons.

Obi-wan understands Jango Fett now. The Jedi killer, helping create an army for those he hates more than anything else in the world? No, he should've known that the last of the True Mandalorians would never agree to supply them the army with only a son and some credits as payment. The Sith are behind this, Dooku and Sidious, and he will  _ never  _ forgive them for this. It is a dangerous promise for a Jedi, he knows. But then again, there aren't really any Jedi anymore, are there?

Obi-wan leaves Utapau heart-broken and desperate, feeling the Jedi die alone and betrayed, feels his men blank and unreachable. He feels children cry out in pain, and images of lost brothers and once friendly blasters fill his head before the images cut out as child after child falls. 

He is dazed and lost and broken, but still the force whispers to him, calming and free.

_ There will be children in the temple again. _

He reaches Coruscant and what is left of his broken heart shatters into millions of pieces. The temple has been breached, and the younglings have been killed and is there anyone left except of their family except for him and his padawan and his great-grandmaster? Ahsoka swears she is no Jedi, and while she may no longer be part of the Order she is good and pure and Light and he wants to see her safe.

When he reaches the temple is it agony, cutting down the brothers of those he holds close and swearing he will add all he can onto his Remembrances - Qui-gon, Satine, the men he has lost in battle - and now he will add Cody and Rex and Waxer and countless others who are still here physically but mentally gone, like everyone else he knows and loves. 

He still holds out hope for Anakin, for he knows the boy is not dead. Their training bond still lingers, for Anakin has always put his heart and soul into those he loves and Obi-wan has never had the heart to break off the bond completely for he, too, is perhaps rather too attached to his padawan than he should rightly be. 

But then they reprogram the distress call and Obi-wan has his final threads of hope cruelty ripped away from him. He sees Anakin pledge loyalty to the Chancellor - or Sidious, he now knows. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, a Sith Lord. He knows now that the war was never going to end in peace - the whole thing was planned out step by step and the Jedi were always meant to fall. 

Obi-wan Kenobi reaches the Jedi temple and his last threads of hope are torn cruelly away from him as he sees the man he raised, his family, his  _ brother _ , killing children. Innocent, defenceless children murdered by someone whose duty was to protect the helpless with their life. Anakin has gone against everything Obi-wan believes in, and that is unforgivable. 

But still, he cannot kill him, as his great-grandmaster asks of him. He cannot take the life of one he holds so close to his heart. So he goes to Padme because her and Anakin are the worst kept secret in the GAR and he tells her that her Anakin, his Anakin, the man they both love in their own respective ways has seemingly gone, mind poisoned, eyes tinted yellow and soul forever tainted by what he has done. 

Padme is distraught, disbelieving, insisting that she goes to find Anakin, and how can he refuse her? If there is any chance of helping Anakin back to the Light, it will be Padme who pulls him through. And so they go to Mustafar. Padme goes to save her husband, but deep down Obi-wan knows what he wished was a lie - that Anakin Skywalker is gone, killed by Vader, and that Padme will have her heart shattered just as his already is. 

So while Padme Amidala Naberrie goes to Mustafar to rescue her husband, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi goes to Mustafar to kill the man who murdered his brother.

And still the Force whispers, calming and free. 

_ There will be children in the temple again. _

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just want them to be happy :(

_There will be children in the temple again._

Obi-wan Kenobi goes to Mustafar to kill his brother, but when it comes to it, he cannot. He leaves ~~Anakin~~ Vader on the beaches of Mustafar and takes Padme to Polis Massa where she barely has time to name her children before she breathes her final breath. The mention of ~~Anakin~~ Vader leaves them hushed, heads bowed as they discuss what their next move will be. The children must be hidden, they all know, for if ~~Ana~~ Vader knows that his family are alive he will stop at nothing. Padme’s body will be returned to her family and they know she must die seemingly still pregnant. 

The twins are loud, screaming as they cry for a mother who will never answer them and Obi-wan’s heart screams for them as he watches the medi-droid care for them. More children who will grow up without parents. They are both incredibly strong in the Force, this he can tell already, and the midi-chlorian test that they perform a few hours later only proves it. They must be split up while they are still young, he knows, but he will not let them stay apart forever. 

Bail offers to adopt one of the children - he and Breha have wanted a child for a while now and Obi-wan grasps desperately at the muted joy that flows into the Force. Anything to lessen the screams that still echo in his mind. The other child will go to Beru and Owen, he decides. Tatooine will be safe from the empire for a while yet, and he knows Vader will not want to go anywhere near his home planet. 

The real question is which child Bail will take to Alderaan and which child will go to Tatooine. They decide on Leia going with Bail, and Luke will come to Tatooine with him, for he already looks so much like his father - admittedly smaller and chubbier and louder - but Obi-wan had been treated to a few holos of a small Anakin by Shmi and he knows that having Luke grow up under the Empire’s nose is far too dangerous. 

He will be on Tatooine too, watching over the boy and training him as much as he can without bringing too much attention to them. Owen and Beru may not agree but he has to see the boy safe and he hopes that one day Luke will have shields strong enough to leave the planet - to see the galaxy and to see his sister. 

He leaves the _Tantive III_ with a small bundle in his arms and his heart weary. Master Yoda has decided on a self-imposed exile to Dagobah, and he can’t help but feel resentful over the fact that Master Yoda of all people, the only other surviving Jedi he knows of, has just . . . _given up_. His anger is swelling and he feels Luke start against his arms before he realises the child can probably feel some of his anger leaking out through his weak shields. 

He steels himself and sets off for Tatooine. Bail is going to organise some form of Rebellion, he already knows, for the man has a weirdly strong moral compass for a politician. He can only hope that at some point they will reach out to him, for he will not sit by and watch the Empire destroy everything he loves, for he loves the Republic and he loves the freedom that all beings should have, and _he will not watch while the galaxy suffers_. 

Obi-wan Kenobi is one of the only remaining Jedi Masters, a remnant of a time that ended violently and painfully and abruptly, and he will not give up on his family. 

The Force swirls around him, righteous and blazing, and whispers in his ears like a mantra.

_There will be children in the temple again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. Chapter 3

_There will be children in the temple again_

They should arrive on Tatooine quietly, with little attention from the locals - Tatooine is a haven for those who do not want to be found and he is sure another set of refugees will not make any difference. At least, that’s what is meant to happen. Instead, there are suspicious glances and covert whisperings as Obi-wan trudges out towards the Lars homestead. The Empire is not here - Tatooine was never a focus of the Republic anyway - but the broadcast has reached them and the galaxy is holding its breath. Obi-wan keeps his hood low over his face and prays that no-one recognises him - it’s been a while since he was last here but market vendors seem to have impeccable memories and if he is recognised as Jedi, nothing good will come of it. 

He pulls his tunic tighter around him as a fierce wind whips through the streets. Bail has given him a few changes of clothes, for Jedi robes are too dangerous now - and he does not know the public opinion on the supposed Jedi coup. Luke grumbles against his chest and he shifts his arms so the boy is more supported. He is so innocent, so untouched by the evils of the galaxy and the horrors of war, but Obi-wan knows it will not last and it breaks his heart. Luke and Leia will be some of the few Force-sensitive children protected from the Empire, as he knows that Palpatine will hunt Force-sensitives down, either to kill or train in the dark side. He wonders how long Vader will last as his apprentice, for now Dooku’s death makes sense - The Rule of Two, completed before Vader even knew he was the next apprentice. 

When he reaches the Lars homestead, Owen looks furious and Beru heartbroken. He tells them what happened - or part of it. He tells them Anakin Skywalker and his wife are dead, killed by the Empire, and that their child is in need of a home and a family. He tells them that Luke mustn’t leave Tatooine before he is trained in the way of the Force for his own safety, and at that Owen starts and his anger washes over Obi-wan like a storm.

He already blames himself for Anakin’s death, and Owen's anger at him is fully justified. The man was never fond of the Jedi, he knows, and the fact that his step-brother is dead because he was one, and now the last surviving Jedi he knows of has turned up on his doorstep with a child who must also be trained as one - well, there are plenty of things to be angry about. 

Owen tells him to keep away from Luke, that the Jedi have ruined their lives enough, and however much it pains Obi-wan to leave the last remnants of his brother, he will respect Owen’s wishes - for as long as possible.

He watches over the boy from afar for five years, seeing him grow up around sand and Vaporators, always tinkering with machinery like his father before him. Obi-wan grieves for all he has lost, for those who are gone.

  
  


Ben Kenobi lives on Tatooine and he mourns the death of his family. And even though it shouldn’t, though it can’t for his and Luke’s safety, the Force gathers around him and whispers louder each day.

_There will be children in the temple again._

Ben Kenobi has nothing important about him. He’s a hermit, living on the dunes of Tatooine alone. He is irrelevant, unimportant, to those who live on the planet - only there to spend his money and then disappear again like a spectre. 

  
  


But there are careful rumours, dangerous whispers, that Ben Kenobi is more than he seems. That if you go out on the dunes at night, you will see the ancient weapon of the Jedi Order flicker and dance in the night. That if you go out in the dunes at night, the air feels a little bit more charged and something calming surrounds you for a second before it whisks away. That if you venture near the Lars homestead, you will find a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and the surname of a long-dead hero. 

  
And although Kenobi is not a common name, and although Ben swears he knows nothing of the ways of the Force, the galaxy remembers General Obi-wan Kenobi, remembers the Negotiator, and all he did for them. 

Still, rumours are rumours, and the Jedi are dead. They must be, for how would they allow the galaxy to fall into this state? They are dead and buried, and that is the way they will stay. Yet if you stray too close to the temple on Coruscant, on Ilum, on Dantooine, there is a whisper in your ear that is soft and gentle. And it promises something that you cannot quite put a name too. 

Ben Kenobi lives on Tatooine and connects with the Force, for it is the way his life has always been and the way his life will always continue to be. And no matter what he says, the Force whispers louder and louder each day.

_There will be children in the temple again._


End file.
